Fallout: Equestria - Merchants of Hope
Merchants of Hope, written by Gamma Deekay follows the adventure of Backlash throughout the Wastelands. It can be read on fimfiction. Description On his journey to become a legendary wasteland trader, Backlash and his best friend Skyline journey around Equestria in an attempt to solve a problem that has existed from before The Great War even started. But as a shy young Steel Rangers acolyte and rough and tumble Griffin join their adventures, the whole of the wasteland seemingly erupts into chaos as the politics and power players of the time come into their own. But one thing is for sure, not everypony is who, or what they seem to be at first glance. Characters 'Main Cast' Backlash Backlash is a slightly overweight earth pony stallion who makes a living as a traveling merchant in the wasteland. Brother to Skyline, and last living descendent of Pinkie Pie, he has become the acting chief of the Ministry of Morale and is attempting to deal with the many issues it has caused to crop up in the wasteland. Skyline Skyline is a pegasus mare who is the tough half of the merchant duo. She is supportive with the decisions her brother makes, but can be incredibly hot headed when she is aggravated. Fierce loyalty also ensures that she will fend of any danger to Backlash to the best of her abilities on their journeys. Brass Tacks Brass Tacks is a unicorn stallion who is just barely old enough to no longer be considered a foal who is an acolyte in training with the Steel Rangers . As the only survivor following a failed raid into the Manehattan Ministry of Morale hub, he stole a set of Power Armor and posed as a Paladin guarding a pre-war bunker. After nearly killing Backlash, he joined the party shortly after as a way to make it up to him. Carlotta Carlotta is a female Griffin and an independent Talon mercenary who had been sent by a mysterious benefactor to protect Backlash and Skyline. She has no known affiliations with an major Talon group, and has yet to reveal anything substantial about her past. Yew Longbow Longbow is a unicorn mare of Paladin rank within the Steel Rangers and the last major cast member to join. She joined the party as a way to insure Elder Strawberry_Sorbet's agenda is carried out, but quickly becomes attached to the party members, most notably Backlash. Reoccurring Characters 42 42 is the last of a set of Magic Mirror Pond Pinkie Pie clones created by the Ministry of Arcane Sciences to assist in the day to day operations of the Ministry of Morale. Proven mentally unstable, she was sealed away in cryostasis in a Ministry of Morale bunker in Manehattan, staying locked away until Backlash mistakenly revived her. She is the main villain and often tries to make that obvious by acting out as a stereotypical comic book supervillain would often do. Elder Strawberry Sorbet An older earth pony mare, and leader of the Delta contingent of Manehattan Steel Rangers. She has on multiple occasions run into Backlash and his party, seeking to use his status as acting chief of the Ministry of Morale to the Rangers advantage. Pre-War Characters Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie appears to Backlash in the form of a filly during a set of dreams. Even though she is dead, she has shown to have both foreknowledge of coming events or show that the timeline is malleable by both giving out hints, or by being completely surprised as to what Backlash tells her. Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories